Harsh reality and an Amazonian
by Phillipe363
Summary: Following a break up from a relationship with Batman three months ago Diana Prince travels to Gotham City intending to meet up with Bruce and hopefully get answers. Instead Diana meets Selina Kyle who has answers to her questions and truths Wonder Woman does not want to hear.


**Hey guys**

**A new story I got out of a plot bunny that has been bugging me for awhile and I wanted to write it out, where of course the thing grew into something larger.**

**So fair warning this is going to be a fairly long one shot of the main content is over 3, 000 words on its own and there was no real way to break it up without disturbing the flow of the story.**

**Which I thank Stand with Ward and Queen, and Bl4ckHunter for their help with this partially born out of various discussions on PM's we've had. **

**On with the show**

* * *

Mazouz's Greek Restaurant located in the upper-class district of Gotham City

On the top floor of the skyscraper by a window looking out over the city below in a private section of the restaurant Diana Prince is at a round diner table. Diana's black hair flows freely down her back with wearing an elegant blue dress and silver high heels.

Currently waiting on Bruce Wayne, her boyfriend for a month until mentioning wanting to spend more time in Gotham City, then just a quick visit but actually staying in the city. In response Bruce broke up with her saying it was too much and Wonder Woman could never handle his city. Something that Diana really finds extremely ridiculous given she could easily handle whatever problem Batman's facing in seconds.

If Bruce let Clark and her come in, they could solve this entire city's problems in a matter of hours, or even her alone for cleaning up Gotham. Only will not happen due to Bruce's ego more than anything and having to be a near control freak is probably why he forces them to stay out. Of course, Diana has always found Bruce or Oliver Queen's nature of interrogating people by using fear or broken bones, as very barbaric and pointless for getting information.

Hearing movement Diana looks over to see a woman walking over the Amazonian realizes who it is. Selina Kyle's in a tight-fitting shoulder and strap less red dress that cuts off at her knees, with black flat shoes. Selina's dark colored hair is cut into a pixie cut.

While Selina gives an aura of harmless and alluring Diana can tell looking at the thief there's an element of danger. A danger of striking the second you lower your guard and buy into her act, of course she's a thief who constantly steals for fun.

A thief who never will change or care to while dragging Bruce along with constantly putting him through emotional pain every time she toys with Batman's feelings. Diana has no liking or respect towards this woman who is no better then one of her most dangerous foes Barbara Ann Minerva aka Cheetah.

Selina takes a seat in the chair across from Diana with a smile on her face, a smile like a predator looking at her prey and the Amazonian does not show any reaction. Because Diana will not show a single sign of any reaction towards a manipulative evil criminal that does not matter to her.

"What are you doing here in Gotham City? Last I checked Bruce and you broke up three months ago" Selina says.

"I have nothing to discuss with you and I highly suggest you leave before I just drag you to the nearest prison" Diana says.

Laughing "Oh wow, for what? Sorry honey but my public record is long since clean, and I wear a mask for a reason. My identity is common knowledge among certain circles including some GCPD members, just no official proof" Selina replies "Bruce and Oliver are not the only people Amanda Waller owes a favor to."

"There are ways of proving you're a criminal Ms. Kyle" Diana says.

"Well I see you left your lasso at whatever you call home, shame I wouldn't mind being tied up" Selina replies smirking "And we both know intimating people is clearly out of your people's warehouse, Bruce has told me about frequent disagreements on how you dislike his interrogation methods."

"I don't get why in Hades realm Bruce would ever tell you that stuff you're a common criminal and nothing more" Diana says.

"Really I don't disagree but that's the thing about Bruce is he's the only person to ever see me more then I really am. He's a good person and thinks I can be one, sometimes I believe him" Selina replies, a wistful tone.

"You're not, you still steal from people and always will" Diana says.

"Oh, please go look a little deeper, I only steal from people who can afford to lose it. Rich scum bags who are involved in illegal weapons trade of selling guns to street gangs or terrorists, scum who run the human slavery organizations after I free their captives, you know the kind of people you types care little about. True I steal the occasional diamond from the museum, but it gets put back, if I even touch it at all. Sometimes it's very hard getting Bruce's attention" Selina replies.

"What do you mean don't care about?" Diana asks icily.

"And for your information I have spent these past several years protecting one of the worst places in Gotham called the East End, it's just above the Narrows. I'm on the streets stopping the rapists, the pedophiles, the drug dealers and giving homeless people whatever jewelry I do steal, or I donate my wealth to the shelters and orphanages in this city" Selina explains "Just like Bruce uses his fortune to improve lives."

"What do you mean people we don't care about? I'm a hero, a member of the Justice League we care about everybody on this planet" Diana says irritably at being ignored.

"Yeah big deal you save the planet a few thousand times, don't get me wrong I'm thankful to still have a place to live and not be taken over by an alien star fish. But when was the last time any of you Justice League members went into the slums of your cities? Went on the streets not in your flashy costumes, but as an average person to help out?" Selina asks with a knowing tone.

"I can't recall" Diana admits after a moment and much to her displeasure.

"Exactly. The man of steel's wife" Selina begins only gets cut off.

"Wait? You know who Superman is? Just how much do you know about us?" Diana asks in shock and concern.

"Yeah I know who he is, I had to help save Superman from being under Ivy's mind control back during that whole Hush incident and we used Lois Lane to snap him out of it" Selina replies then grins "For how much I know about your little team? Well this cat is not going to spill her milk."

"Fine" Diana says really wishing she had her lasso right about now "Why tell me all of what you do?"

"To get you to see I'm not the evil criminal you think I am and to see I'm just one of several things you don't understand about Gotham City. I'll get more that in a bit, back to Lois Lane is one of the few who even bothers to talk about the crime happening in the streets that's every day stuff you hero people don't really care about" Selina replies in disgust "You people spend so much time fighting off Darkside, Brainiac, The Amazo in all the big battles you've lost sight of the common person problems."

"Superman watches over the Suicide Slums" Diana replies.

"Yeah flying over them and actually making daily trips into them to stop muggers, rapists, abusive spouses and everything else is something else altogether. Of course, you power types never truly understand what that's like. To live in fear of being attacked and not being able to defend yourself" Selina says.

"Excuse me?" Diana asks with a raised eyebrow "We know exactly how it feels. You sound like Oliver Queen and Sara Lance before they quit the Justice League."

"Please" Selina replies with a scoff "Getting hit by Zod, even if he made a bruise your healing factor takes care of it, is not the same. I'm referring to a deep fear in bones of getting mugged or raped by anybody of any race or gender every time you walk down the street. Then again you would never understand that given you grew up on a peaceful island, your powers like Supergirl's will make it so you never truly understand."

Diana remains quiet with glancing off lightly grimacing knowing she's never thought about it that way much. And at how accurate Selina Kyle is.

"I find it so ridiculous you condemn people like Bruce, Oliver or Sara in Star City, Dick with Barbara in Blüdhaven or any of vigilantes like us for our methods of interrogation when you do not get the cities, we live in" Selina says.

"Yeah you are sounding like Bruce for your barbaric way of doing things" Diana says.

"This coming from the warrior trained since birth? Yeah sure, anyway let me phrase this another way, do you even know why Bruce broke up with you when you mentioned wanting to live more frequently in this city? Putting aside his obvious commitment issues" Selina replies.

"Because of his ego issues and need for a total control freak like with his plans that nearly killed us all because he thinks we will never not be using our powers for good" Diana explains, some anger slipping out.

"Wait Bruce telling me on a roof top meal and actually hearing it are two different things. Just how egoistical are you Wonder Woman? Like the Justice League has multiple mind controlling villains, or evil versions of you from other timelines or earths" Selina replies "Even Superman gave Bruce kryptonite to kill him if he ever lost control years ago. If you think you never can be turned rouge you need to seriously get over your god complex."

"Is extreme paranoia just a trait of Bruce's or like something everybody gets from being in Gotham?" Diana asks dryly.

"Paranoia and being practical are two different things, though he probably should told you guys he created safe guards. Now where we? Oh right, why your misguided reasoning for thinking Bruce left you" Selina replies.

"I'm waiting for why you think so Catwoman" Diana says.

"Wrap me up with your lasso and I'll still tell you the exact same thing. I know Bruce better than anybody besides Alfred. To get to the heart of it none of you Justice League members truly understand Gotham City, none of you can handle the daily horrors we see in this city living like we do, with the scum we do" Selina replies, her voice taking on a distant and haunted tone.

"Please do tell and like I've got powers just like I told Bruce, I can protect myself from his enemies without issue" Diana says.

Rolling her eyes "Yeah Ivy's used her powers to rip people apart limb by limb, whole buildings of them or brainwashed people into cutting their own brains out for stepping on a flower. Killer Croc has enhanced abilities from his mutation and experiments conducted on him, powers Croc uses to help eat people alive" Selina replies.

"I've been on battle fields of other worlds and in other realms, I've seen the stuff of nightmares so don't think cause any of you people live in Gotham, Blüdhaven, or Star, it makes you so much better" Diana says getting defensive.

"And most of it is from aliens, demons or metahumans. You keep not seeing the point. Imagine seeing horror after horror of indescribable evil that the human brain was never meant to understand on a nightly basis" Selina says, darkly.

"What do you mean? I've seen humans being horrible to each other. We all have in the Justice League" Diana says.

"Not a nightly thing for years on end. Where I've seen little kids cut into pieces and shipped to their parents or guardians as a joke. Crowds of people driven to madness from fear gas as they rip each other apart, people tortured so badly they hardly look human. Or they get tortured into literal madness, victims forced to pleasure their rapist before getting their heads blown off, sometimes midway through the act if the scum is displeased. Young teens killing their parents for a quick fix of whatever drug they are hooked on" Selina replies darkly.

"Please stop" Diana says feeling ill.

"I've seen whole rooms of innocent people killed or crippled by Scarecrow, Joker and Harley Quinn, for a joke, or experiment. I've seen basements of rotting corpses containing dozens of people as maggots eat off them after Zsasz or whoever got done with their latest sick pleasure. I've seen humans stitched back together into monsters wearing pig heads. Quentin Lance had to watch his only daughter beat to near death before Sara watched her father murdered by getting burned alive from some criminal out for revenge" Selina replies grimly.

Diana reaches for a glass of water on the table with drinking it slowly and trying to block out the images, to no real avail.

"Powers despite your claims don't matter when some monster could run you nonstop forcing you to play their game with hostages that he kills every time you get close to one. They can easily make those powers into your greatest self-hatred" Selina says.

"I never" Diana trials off not in horror knowing what to say.

"And you types complain about Bruce, Oliver or any of the bat family's members, Birds of Prey or Team Arrow in Star City? Complain about how we threaten to drop criminals from roof tops, break arms or throw them into acid to get their tongue lose? We do that since fear is what works in our cities, it's how we save lives. Keep that in mind the next time you accuse us from your high tower of morals" Selina says as her voice becomes ice "We don't all carry lassos of truth."

"But what about the cops? Sure, you don't have to go to that" Diana begins but gets cut off from a glare which the hero wonders if she got from Bruce. Though quickly concludes Kyle has her own glare.

"I know for a fact Bruce has told you guys this over the years but let me repeat it. The cops and justice system in our cities are as much of a problem as solution from the corruption. Arkham Asylum's security is so bad due to poor pay because city council members keep diverting the money into their own personal pockets" Selina says in disgust.

"I get your point now or at least what your trying to get to. As Oliver Queen once told Barry we a lot of us live in bright sunny cities where our villains get cute nick names" Diana replies "Though if these cities are so bad, then why stay?"

"Just because our cities are like hell on earth at times does not mean they not are home. They have gotten better over the years and as I've seen for myself good people still do live here" Selina says.

"Go on" Diana says.

"Commissioner Gordon along with Bruce and the rest have managed to get the GCPD mostly clean up over the years. I've seen every day citizens help each other rebuild after another attack or just surviving. I've seen the entire GCPD refuse to follow a corrupt commissioner to arrest Batman when Gordon gets framed by somebody or fired yet again. I've been on the streets when both average citizens and Batman with his family have worked together to fight off a threat" Selina replies her voice becoming lighter and a smile to her lips.

"Your vigilante's methods may be dark, but it does something I don't think the rest of can do for cities like this, give the people in them hope. We are just outcasts to them" Diana says.

"Now your catching on princess. I know the vigilantes of the other cities could tell you similar stories about their own cities." Selina says.

"Bruce never really wanted us super powered heroes given it makes it much harder for him to use fear tactics if we constantly show up. And given what you people live with every night with somehow keeping your sanity intact keeping us out is Bruce's way of protecting all of us" Diana replies in realization.

"Yes. Contrary to what he may appear for being a total jerk and his emotional distance issues" Selina says with a light chuckle "Which I more than understand, and we all suffer with that problem, is Bruce really does care. Only he's not the best at showing it. One reason why I responded back to you on that text for saying let's meet."

"Wait you used Bruce's phone to meet me? Why?" Diana says in surprise.

"Sorry for the lie but your one of Bruce's closest friends like Clark, for years now, Diana. You deserve a better explanation then no doubt whatever short response Bruce gave you" Selina replies.

"I'm starting to understand now that we are better off friends and it was more of a physical attraction that was never going to last regardless. I'm not even sure what we were thinking given we don't even have the same methods of doing things. I operate on compassion while Bruce uses fear as his main tactic" Diana says.

"The old opposite attracts is a myth fueled by Hollywood, online social media and blogs from people living in fantasy worlds. It's something hormonal teenagers by into to get either the jock or nerdy girl, or people so desperate for love they look for it in the wrong place" Selina says, "Besides the opposite attracts ends in abusive relationship, divorce or murder, if not all three."

"I used to think Bruce and you being on opposites sides of the law that's all your relationship was. Only I think tonight proved me very wrong, you both are more alike than I think me, or a lot of people assume. Including not being an irredeemable criminal never willing to change either" Diana replies.

"Thanks, I think" Selina says a little awkwardly.

"Your welcome Ms. Kyle" Diana replies.

"You might want to get out of here given Bruce is bound to show up in a few minutes. While he knows I texted you using his phone I would rather avoid any awkward encounters" Selina says.

"I understand and it is your date night so I'm not going to stick around" Diana replies.

Selina remains quite while Diana gets up and leaves the private room with being lost in thought until a few minutes pass when Bruce enters. Glancing over Selina can't help but smile with unashamedly looking given how handsome Bruce looks in one of his tailor-made dress suits.

Although Selina does note with a bit of worry for some light bruising on Bruce's lower right jaw area. Eventually reaching the table Bruce leans down with kissing Selina on the lips who returns it until they break off a few moments later.

"You look amazing tonight Selina" Bruce says warmly.

"Thank you and so do you, bruise and all. Busy night?" Selina asks.

"Not as bad as some nights. The usual car jackings, near rapes, muggings, car accident, a house fire including rescuing their family dog, Two Face robbing a bank along with stopping The Joker and Quinn" Bruce says sitting down.

"What was the clown and her up to?" Selina asks.

"They were going to boil a group of people alive into soup before sending it to the homeless shelters as a joke" Bruce replies darkly and in disgust.

"No surprise there for their inhumane depths. Changing topics Bruce, it is certainly nice to finally have a night off given how crazy we've been working these past few months" Selina says with a grin.

"Yes it is. How did you even manage to get Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood and the rest to cover for us on our daily patrols?" Bruce asks.

"I had Barbara help me and I pulled a bit of the adoptive mother card I've somehow gained with the strays you brought in over the years. Really, they were happy to help you take a night off, they like seeing you happy Bruce. Just ask them the next time" Selina suggests.

"Well I make no promises, but I'll try. You hungry?" Bruce asks.

"For you" Selina says slyly grinning then turns serious "Yep. Let's eat."

Nodding Bruce picks up a near by bell with ringing it to call in a waiter where they give their order and eventually the food arrives.

All the while the conversation flows freely as they discuss stuff about Wayne Enterprises, their vigilante activities (only when the waiter is not there) such as stopping villains, potential targets or rescuing people, some of Bruce's Justice League missions or the actions the various members of the bat family have got up to.

* * *

Later, a roof top in Star City

Oliver Queen and Dinah Sara Lance are in their respective suits as Green Arrow and Black Canary. Naturally Oliver is wearing his green leather jacket and pants with a hood up over his head. A green domino mask around Oliver's eyes with a recurve bow in the Green Arrow's left hand, and a full quiver on his back. There are black gloves on his hands and dark colored military boots on his feet.

Meanwhile Sara's in a black leather jacket, a corset of similar color with black shorts and a pair of tightly woven fishnets. There is a black domino mask around Sara's eyes with dark colored gloves on her hand and boots on her feet.

Hearing movement both turn around to see Diana walking forward where she stops a few feet away.

"Are you two busy?" Diana asks.

"Let's see. Just got done taking down Stanley Dover a serial killer whose body count is over thirty and that's only what we can prove. Investigating the Church of Blood cult who kills its victims then bathes in their blood for powers. And thankfully they are spewing out rubbish instead of actual spells" Oliver says.

"Took down high school teachers using their position to sell drugs to students or using them to make pornography films. We are working on locating a woman who killed her own brother after abusing him and ironically they were in consensual a sexual relationship" Sara replies then adds sarcastically "Besides that no we are not busy."

"Ok clearly that was a stupid question" Diana says.

"Don't feel bad you Justice Leaguers are always busy stopping alien invaders, invasions from parallel earths, which I hope I don't have to deal with again any time soon or some crisis" Oliver replies "So how can we help?"

"Actually, there's nothing world ending, I just had somebody I seriously misjudged point out some very obvious facts. Really the same thing you guys pointed out years ago. The Justice League needs to get in touch with humanity again to help on the streets" Diana says.

"So why come to us?" Sara inquires.

"I want to learn how to better blend in on the streets to dress and act like a normal person or even homeless in those areas" Diana explains.

Oliver and Sara look at each other like having a silent debate then after a few moments.

"Fine" Oliver says pulling out a handful of cash from his pocket then tosses it to Diana who catches it.

"What's this for?" Diana asks.

"Across the street is a clothing store, go in pick out some causal clothes that look normal and meet us back here. The cash is for the clothes you buy, and I don't think you have any cash on you Diana" Sara replies.

Diana nods then speeds off where after a couple of minutes later Diana speeds back onto the roof top having changed clothes. No longer in the dress or high heels Diana's in gray sneakers and pants with a black hoodie.

"You look normal, good it's a start. For the rest listen to us and the first rule of wanting to blend into normal people, you watch them. Second unless it's life threatening danger try to start solving problems without having to rely on your powers" Oliver says.

"Sounds fine. After all I'm here to learn" Diana replies.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**First ****Wonder Woman in the modern era of comics has chewed both Bruce and Oliver out for their harsh methods of getting bad guys to talk. Also has expressed displeasure with Bruce's plan for everything mindset given Bruce's developing plans to take down the entire Justice League in the comics and in the Justice League Doom cartoon film.**

**The film is where I pulled from Diana so egotistically believing there is no possible way, she or any of the other members would ever use their powers for evil. Something that is just so stupid between mind control and evil doppelgangers, really Wonder Woman? Yikes, I can see why Bruce left the Justice League in both the comics and the film, plus even created the plans in the first place given that line of thinking.**

**I wanted to take this whole Batman/Wonder Woman pairing that is like one of the most popular ones I've seen in fan media, okay fine people can ship whoever they want, and I respect that.**

**However personally I just don't see it working given they have nothing in common besides being teammates and a sense of justice. ****Like they have way two different methods of doing things given Wonder Woman is about compassion despite being a warrior and Batman's method is pure fear.**

**For why Wonder Woman or the rest of the heroes for its powered members just don't go into for cleaning up Gotham or Star City is one I wanted to answer.**

**Simply put it's because Gotham City has such inhuman evil, they mentally can't handle it. There's a reason why Batman and his allies are the main ones who protect Gotham is with keeping the rest of the super powered heroes out is for their own mental sanity.**

**It's the same reasoning for Star City for how screwed up that place is of Oliver Queen with his team are the only ones who can handle seeing that stuff on a nightly basis without going nuts.**

**Which yes, I pulled from the Arrow TV show for Oliver Queen and his world instead of the comics version. Arrow is my preferred version I draw from.**

**Also, in really hammering home the point of how screwed up Gotham City and Star City are I really cranked the evil, disturbing things the villains do.**

**One more thing is I wanted to explore is how the super powered heroes don't have to worry about the threat of getting raped or mugged just walking down the street. They wouldn't have any real understanding of what that feels like.**

**Sara Lance mentioning a brother and sister who were in an abusive incest relationship is a dig towards the Barry/Iris romance from the Flash TV show. Because of Iris abuses Barry nonstop and both have referred to each other as brother and sister with Joe being their dad, despite not being biology related, but due to growing up in the same house.**

**Regarding Selina Kyle mentioning the mother role she's got with all of the Robins and Batgirl's Bruce takes under his wing, is kind of my own head canon for Selina ends up taking a mother role over them.**

**I'm not sure if that's really used all that much in the comics or not but I'm using the idea.**

**Until next time**


End file.
